When Aliens Attack
by Athallie
Summary: After an attack in New York, the rest of the world soon found themselves fighting for survival against aliens. New alliances were made and secrets have been revealed. Oh, and England swears to give America a spanking of a lifetime after everything's over


**Author's Notes: **NaNoWriMo has ended and its time for me to get back into writing fanfics _*type*type*_. Here is a mini-fill I made in the Hetalia Kink Meme. This one is better since its edited. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Prompt: **England and Germany kicking Alien ass together.

* * *

><p><strong><em>When Aliens Attack<em>**

_Blame that bloody Yank! _England thought darkly as he aimed his gun to the stubborn winged alien.

_THIS_

BANG!

_IS_

BANG!

_ALL_

BANG!

_HIS_

BANG!

_BLOODY_

BANG!

FAULT!

The creature soon dropped into a bloody heap a feet or two in front of him. Then he checked his gun and cursed his luck. He had run out of bullets.

A deep growl suddenly made England realize that the objective of their mission has finally appeared.

_About time it showed up. _He thought darkly as the gigantic grey alien menaced towards him.

Just like the others that they have encountered, it possesses human like anatomy. Its only differences from the human physique were its long neck, overly large skull, impenetrable grey skin, and pure black eyes. It was an unnerving sight.

England immediately braced himself for an attack. These type of aliens may look big sluggish creatures but they were not. They have incredible speed and agility. They also possess strength that rivals America. When they first encountered a Giant, that was their label for the alien, they lost their entire units. He and Germany only survived because they're Nations. But they didn't recover as fast as they should have been though. It took them weeks before they were well enough to go to battle again.

England murmured a short incantation to create a shield around himself. But instead of receiving the expected physical attack, he was painfully assaulted on his mind.

The island nation cursed. The bloody bastards seem to also have 'other' powers too and it was a great deal more powerful than his. He ground his teeth as he tried to keep his shield functioning despite the painful headache he was receiving. _Just when we thought we have an advantage against them with our magic, this happens._

It was risky but England put down his shield and concentrated instead on defeating the Giant first. The sooner the alien dies, the sooner the bloody headache will stop. He muttered an exploding spell on the grey creature in an attempt of distracting it.

It was already common knowledge that the aliens' body are almost impervious to any kind of weapon known to man except those used in North America. That didn't count though since most likely, America's alien friend provided those weapons for them.

The nations using magic, namely the UK brothers, Ireland, Norway, and Romania, figured in their battles that a few of their spells could do some damage. It was not really promising but that information was enough to have some of the non-magical countries ask for alliance.

The distraction worked and the mind assault ceased as the alien stumbled back. England took this as an opportunity and cast a body binding spell followed by a powerful cutting hex.

Black blood sprayed from the grave chest wound and the Giant howled in rage. It easily broke the body binding spell and made a a mad dash towards England.

Before it could even get near to the nation though, a loud gunshots rang in the air. Six large blue bullets embedded deeply on the bleeding wound. The bullets then started to inject the blue liquid within it to the alien's bloodstream.

The Giant collapsed as the poison slowly made its way through its body. _God bless the potioneers and the chemists._ England thought gratefully. Then he scowled as he heard footsteps behind him.

"You are late." he said tonelessly as Germany stood beside him.

The taller nation handed him a a new loaded gun. "Forgive me for that. There was-"

A loud explosion rang out from a distance followed by sounds of a successive gunshots and yells and shrieking.

England frowned. "Ambush?"

"Ja." Germany answered gravely. "One of your men luckily knew their plans telepathically-"

"You meant prophesied." Britain corrected.

"Known telepathically." Germany insisted. They might have been working together for more than a year but he still could not wrap his mind around the idea of _magic_. He was a nation with a more scientific-logical mentality. ESP, he could still believe. Magic? Not so much. "We only had ample time to change tactics." he continued.

"Ah...and I was conveniently not informed about it because..."

"We're nations."

_And we're not easily killed _went unsaid. "Of course."

As the battle raged on away from them, the two allied nations looked down quietly at the now dead alien at their feet.

"They're getting better." Germany broke the silence between them.

"Yes." England replied. "They also know magic too... or ESP as you insist calling it."

Germany stiffened. After digesting the grave information, he nodded grimly. "Let's talk about it back at the base."

Now that the Giant was dead, England concentrated all his magic on the grey carcass. Then he imagined the laboratory back from the underground intel. Researchers needed the body to understand their enemies even more.

"Depulso" he whispered and the carcass immediately disappeared.

"I could never get used to that." Germany grudgingly admitted at the display.

England could only smirk.

_Well at least there's one bright side with America's fiasco. _He thought happily as he gripped Germany's arm in preparation for an Apparation.

_I could now openly use magic whenever I want._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Yes, I made a lot of Harry Potter and HetaOni references. Please don't mind it. I just couldn't resist. Please review!

I'm also using a bit of my head canon here. I think that England really is good with magic. He just sucks in Summoning spells. He's a also an epic fail in Potions too, if his cooking is any indication. I'm sure Snape will probably claim Neville as a genius potioneer if he ever meets England.  
><strong><br>**


End file.
